


Feelings

by Wolle19



Series: I'll be there [4]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Romantic Fluff, mentioned boys squad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28900401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolle19/pseuds/Wolle19
Summary: He can't help but feel a beautiful and warm feeling all over his body because of his family.(short summary, but the story is so full of fluff ;D )
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Series: I'll be there [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/979803
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> (Nothing belong to me. Just the story because is a AU, but everything else belong to Julie Andem and NRK.)
> 
> HI people, it's been a while. Hopefully nothing bad has happend to all of you, use your mask, wash your hand and try to stay safe.  
> English isn't my first language, so let me know if you like this, leave a kudo, a comment...anything.
> 
> Any error is mine.

He just wanted to close his eyes. He feels tired after so many meetings, he definitely needs a strong cup of coffee and a full night of sleep, or maybe some cuddle from his husband or kids, or maybe the four of them can cuddle in his big bed. Just a few more minutes driving and he’ll get home.

Even smiles at himself for thinking about his family, a warm feeling spreading in his chest from that thought. He’s been married for five years and he’s so proud about that. Married to the most perfect, smart and beautiful human being, who is most likely waiting for him while cooking some sweet things just to make sure that he eat something before go to sleep.

Even is definitely daydreaming about Isak, but he’s a man in love…sue him. His husband that he love the most, ever since their first kiss, to this present day, and to his last day on earth.

He can’t forget about his two sons, their gorgeous hair, and the color of their eyes, both of their smiles. Even knows he and his husband did a pretty good job with their sons. Now that he think about it, maybe he can ask for a few days off, is not like his boss need him all day inside the building so…yeah a few days off to be with his family.

Even parks his car outside his home, stepped out and grabbed his keys, unlocked the door and the smell of cookies and tea welcome him. He goes directly to the kitchen and almost forget how to breath because his husband is right there, wearing an oversize white t-shirt (100 % sure is Even’s) a light blue boxer underneath and long legs at full view. Isak looks good…more than good, he looks hot and he doesn’t even try.

Isak is facing away from Even so he’s taking his time appreciating his husband. Is not the first time that Isak use that t-shirt – and not the last one – but most of the time Isak steal Even’s clothes, and he looks more beautiful than Even, so…

And Even is a weak man, so he approach his husband, wrap both arms around Isak’s waist. Isak jumps but lean his back against his husband's chest, not surprise at all of his husband antics.

-Looking good baby – says Even against Isak left ear. The young one shivers slightly.

-Just good? Sir, you’re running out of complement – Isak teased him.

Even could only laugh and then turned Isak and kisses him, a soft kiss at first…changing to a lusty kiss.

-You – Kiss – looks beautiful every day baby, no matter that you wear – another kiss –, you are the most beautiful man on earth to me.

-Now that’s what I’m talking about it – Isak smiles and hugs Even – Are you tired baby? , needs something?

-Yeah, I think my brain is going to explode – answer Even and bury his head in his husband neck – …I just missed you and the kids.

-We missed you too, so much that Theo and Noah went to explore the south pole today looking for you, so maybe don’t look at the living room – Even start laughing at that – so, hungry? I just finish some chocolate cookies, or maybe you want something el…

-If I say I want you…do we have to wait or…?

-Even, I love you, but no…not tonight, you tomorrow I have that big meeting.

-I had to try.

-Baby, let make a deal – Isak looks at Even – ask for a few days off and I will call Magnus and he can take the kids for the weekend and we can do whatever you want – says Isak with a big smile.

-How did we end it up with Magnus as our nanny and not Jonas?

-Well Mahdi is not in Oslo for a while, Jonas has his own family and Magnus love the kids and the kids love him too.

-Yeah…I can’t fight that logic – Even gives Isak a light kiss and goes to wash his hand – just a few cookies baby, and some warm milk. I just want to go to sleep.

-It’s good that the kids are already in their room sleeping…come on…go and change your clothes, I’ll bring everything.

-Did I say that I love you?

-Yes, but please never stop – Isak hugs Even.

-Never baby – Even kiss him again, and goes to his room, that warm feeling all over his body.


End file.
